U N D E R W O R L D
by Kita Bertiga
Summary: Apakah kau akan memercayaiku jika aku manusia biasa sepertimu? Apakah kau akan membunuhku jika aku adalah manusia kloning? Aku adalah aku. Tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri? Bukan sebagai manusia yang bisa kaumanfaatkan, bukan sebagai makhluk yang harus kauwaspadai.


**UNDERWORLD**

**Naruto belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Adventure, Sci-Fi**

**Story belong to Kita Bertiga**

.

.

.

_There is nothing impossible in this world, even it look like that. Just believe it, and magic will make it happen for you._

.

.

.

**_Earth, 1012 RM_**

Saat ini bumi mencapai tahun 1012 RM. Entah kenapa, 1012 tahun yang lalu bulan mulai berubah menjadi berwarna merah sehingga pemerintah dunia menjadikan masa itu sebagai masa titik balik bumi dan memulai tahun yang bernama _Red Moon._ Kisah ini adalah sebuah catatan panjang mengenai apa yang terjadi pada periode _Red Moon _tersebut_. _Sebagian besar kisah masa lalu yang tercatat bukanlah tentang bulan yang berwarna merah, melainkan perselisihan antara umat manusia melawan kloningannya—yang kini menjadi penguasa bumi.

.

**_106 RM_**

Pada tahun 106 RM, Uchiha Madara—peneliti sekaligus salah satu pemimpin Jepang—memulai sebuah proyek yang bernama _Cloning Replacement Project _(CRP). Proyek tersebut meneruskan hasil penelitian yang berhasil dilakukan oleh Ootsutsuki Hagomoro sepuluh tahun sebelumnya. Angka kematian di bumi pada saat itu sangat tinggi karena tubuh manusia menolak donor organ yang tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Untuk menyelamatkan pasien yang sekarat, tingkat kecocokan penerima dengan organ yang didonorkan haruslah seratus persen. Oleh karena itu, Madara memutuskan bahwa setiap manusia yang terlahir harus memiliki satu kloning yang sama. Ia begitu optimis proyek ini akan berhasil dan diterima banyak pihak karena keuntungannya adalah manusia tidak perlu lagi kesusahan mencari donor yang cocok pada saat terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Kloning telah tersedia dengan organ tubuh yang sama persis.

Proyek ini disambut dengan hangat oleh berbagai negara. Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh negara di dunia telah mengaplikasikan CRP. Sebagai bentuk penghargaan, Uchiha Madara diangkat menjadi _The leader of Earth. _Jabatan ini adalah jabatan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia merupakan orang yang memiliki kekuasan tertinggi di dunia—meskipun, itu hanya sekadar nama.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, dunia kesehatan mengalami kemajuan pesat, dan angka kematian menurun dengan drastis. Namun, tujuan diciptakannya proyek tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergeser. Kloning digunakan sebagai kelinci percobaan dalam berbagai penelitian, salah satunya adalah sebagai wadah untuk menguji obat-obatan baru.

.

**_708 RM_**

Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana, para kloning mengalami perkembangan yang begitu pesat dan tak terduga seiring berjalannya waktu. Akhirnya, terciptalah kloning-kloning yang memiliki intelegensi serta antibody yang jauh melampaui manusia biasa. Selain itu, diperkirakan karena terjadi mutasi gen, setiap kloning yang terlahir akan mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh manusia asalnya—sebuah keunggulan yang tak pernah disangka-sangka. Hal inilah yang menjadi senjata utama kloning dalam mengalahkan umat manusia.

Pemberontakan mulai dilakukan. Pemerintah dunia sama sekali tidak menduga akan hal ini sebelumnya. Intelegensi yang tinggi membuat para kloning menciptakan teknologi dan senjata yang jauh lebih canggih jika dibandingkan dengan persenjataan manusia. Apalagi, kloning selalu tahu strategi apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh manusia untuk melawan mereka. Pemberontakan ini sukses membalikan keadaan umat manusia yang tadinya begitu superior. Tanpa bisa dicegah, kloning mengambil alih posisi manusia sebagai pemegang kekuasaan.

.

**_992 RM_**

Meskipun kloning memiliki intelegensi yang sempurna, tetapi mereka memiliki satu kelemahan, yaitu ketidakmampuan untuk bereproduksi. Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa tidak semua manusia dimusnahkan pada masa pemberontakan. Mereka menjadikan umat manusia yang tersisa sebagai tawanan di _underworld __(Konoha), _sebuah kota yang terletak di bawah tanah_. _Setiap manusia yang baru lahir akan dibawa ke _upside town_ (Tokyo) untuk dibentuk kloningannya. Sebagai penanda, manusia yang telah memiliki kloning akan diberi tanda bar di lengan kanannya. Bar yang sama akan tercetak pula di lengan sebelah kiri sang kloning. Untuk mencegah populasi manusia yang semakin meningkat di dunia bawah, akan ada satu periode di mana manusia dibunuh secara masal. Jumlah manusia yang semakin bertambah tentu bisa menjadi kendala di masa yang akan datang, karena itu para kloning hanya menyediakan kota kecil dengan populasi terbatas. Tugas manusia yang tersisa tersebut dijaga hanya untuk berkembang biak.

Sebuah program bernama _Human Database System _(HDS) akan secara otomatis menemukan manusia yang terlahir. Oleh sebab itu, semua manusia yang hidup di Konoha memiliki tanda bar tersebut, kecuali satu orang. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa gadis itu tidak memiliki tanda berupa bar di bagian lengan kanannya, bahkan di lengan kirinya pun tak ada. Bisa dibilang, dia satu-satunya manusia di Konoha yang tidak memiliki kloning.

.

**_Back to 1012 RM_**

Dunia atas yang gemerlap adalah milik para kloning.

Dunia bawah tanah yang kelam adalah milik umat manusia yang tersisa.

Tidak terima terus-terusan dimanfaatkan oleh para kloning, sekelompok manusia yang hidup di Konoha mulai melakukan gerakan pemberontakan. Pimpinan kelompok tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke—salah satu keturunan Uchiha Madara—seorang pemuda yang dengan gencar memberikan gerakan perlawanan. Ia terus mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk membantu aksi pemberontakannya secara diam-diam.

Jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemimpin kelompok pemberontakan bawah tanah_, _maka Sasuke kloningannya adalah pemimpin manusia kloning di dunia atas.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Sasuke adalah bagian utama dari sejarah baru, yaitu perlawanan kembali umat manusia melawan kloning.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

RM di belakang tahun adalah singkatan dari Red Moon, sejak peristiwa bulan merah tahun dinamai dengan inisial RM.

Manusia kloning tidak memiliki marga. Hanya manusia yang punya marga.

.

Hi there. Fict ini sebenernya project kedua kita bertiga, tapi justru  
>fict ini yang duluan di publish. Tanyakan ayak kenapa... just blame<br>her, and moo.  
>Ini cerita pertama gue (ga tau moo ama ayak) yang genrenya sci-fi<br>sekaligus adventure. Jadi sori kalo ntar banyak kurangnya ya...  
>kita harap kalian bisa nikmatin genre dan cerita ini.<p>

Sign, Sanji's wife  
>Putri<p>

.

.

Lagi-lagi gue dipaksa buat collab, padahal banyak utang fict :'(

Salahkan Nenek Mpuuuuuuuuuut! Untung gue cucu baik hati. Karena gue lagi malas mikir, jadi alurnya kebanyakan dari nenek mput, gue bantu ngetik doang huahaha

Maafkan Asakura Ayaka yang sedang sibuk bikin Sushi makanya ga sempat bikin kata-kata pembuka, hiiiiiiiks :'(

Yo, semoga bisa dinikmati ya

Sign, istri Gaara dan Ace

Moorena

.

.

Karena ini cuma prolog, chapter pertamanya tagih saja sama nenek mput aka putri aka skye dash aka summer dash.


End file.
